Love at First Sight
by lovelover123
Summary: This is a one-shot story about Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and a little ball of fur named Sergio...


Hello all! This fic just kind of popped into my head today. I promise I have not forgotten my ongoing _"Missing Moments_" fic but I hope you enjoy this little one-shot of how I think Emily got Sergio.

I hope you enjoy it and I hope to write more one-shots like it so _PLEASE review_!

I don't own anything because if I did, all the shows on CBS would be romantic dramas.

**Love at First Sight**

"When I look into your eyes, I can see how much I love you

And it makes me realize

When I look into your eyes, I see all my dreams come true

When I look into your eyes"

- Bon Jovi, "When I Look Into Your Eyes -

_Emily was in love. At first she had tried to deny it but when she looked into those deep brown eyes, she couldn't resist… her heart melted._ But she had a job to do, and she knew no matter how much she wanted him, she had to let him go.

Prentiss pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked back at the young girl she was interviewing. She and Morgan were investigating a local case of an UnSub who kidnapped young girls, sexually assaulted them and then disposed of their bodies. Morgan was sitting with the girl's distraught parents on the couch while Prentiss sat with their small four-year old on the floor. The family's cat had just had kittens, so the little girl had insisted on showing them to Emily.

Prentiss knew it was a way to get Addie to relax and feel comfortable with her while she asked her the difficult questions about remembering who had taken her older sister, so she played along. But soon, Emily was the one who became relaxed and had fallen in love with a tiny black kitten who kept crawling into her lap as he nudged her softly amidst his purrs.

Morgan was trying to concentrate on the questions he was supposed to be asking the Carrolls, but would find himself distracted as he glanced over at his partner who's quiet laughs and beautiful smile helped him remember there was good and beauty still in the world despite the cases they dealt with on a daily basis. After years of working together, Derek and Emily hadn't become just close partners, but close friends – best friends. So he knew that look in her eyes, he knew what she wanted but he also knew how professional she could be.

So when the two agents had gotten all the information they could out of the family, they made their way to the door. The girl followed close behind Emily, carrying the small black kitten. "He really likes you." Addie began. "You can have him. My mom said we can't keep them and have to find them their own homes."

Emily bent down to look into the little girls eyes as she placed her hand on the small cat. "I really would love to but I can't. So you take very good care of him for me and you make sure he goes to a very good family who will love him as much as you do. How does that sound?"

"Okay," the little girl smiled. She waved goodbye to the agents as they climbed into their car and drove away.

Emily sat in silence in the passenger seat as she stared out the window, lost in her thoughts.

"You want him don't you?" Derek began, breaking the silence.

"What? No!" Emily responded . "I mean he _was_ adorable but I was just trying to get Addie to relax so she would remember details about what happened when her sister was taken. And it worked, you know."

"I know Princess but don't tell me taking that kitten home didn't cross your mind at least once."

Emily looked across the seat at Derek, trying to squelch the feeling she had in the house but he knew her far too well. "Well… yes… It did once or twice…"

"Or seven times?" Derek cut her off.

"Maybe…" Emily smiled. "But it wouldn't be practical, especially with our jobs. And I couldn't take care of a cat."

"Emily it's a cat! They sleep and eat. And sleep and eat. And then sleep some more. How hard could it be?"

"I've never had a cat before! I've never even had a pet."

"_Never?_" Derek exclaimed. "Not even when you were a kid?"

"No, not ever." Emily said softly. "I mean I always wanted one – I didn't have many friends and I didn't have any siblings so I just wanted a friend other than the nannies but my parents thought it would be a bad idea with how much we moved around."

Derek felt so sad for Emily. He couldn't imagine how lonely her childhood had been. He didn't want her life now to repeat itself. "It would be a good idea you know. You're not married, you don't have kids… you live alone. You should do it."

"I don't know…"

"Just think about it Em." Derek encouraged. The conversation moved to other topics, but they both continued thinking of the little black kitten.

The case continued for a week, but they finally caught the sick man who had been taking the young girls. And luckily, they had found Addie's sister alive. She had even been spared the sexual assault and her only trauma was her kidnapping.

The BAU agents were exhausted and Hotch instructed everyone to take a few days off to recover. The day after the case ended, Emily had been relaxing at home alone. She was curled up on her couch with a book when the phone rang. She picked it up and smiled at the name on the Caller ID.

"Hello…"

"Hi, what are you up to?" Derek said from the other end of the phone.

"Honestly, absolutely nothing. You?"

"Same. But I was calling to see if you had thought any more about that idea we talked about."

"Well no…" Emily said, unconvincingly.

"Emily…" Morgan said, knowing her all too well.

There was a silence over the line as Emily paused, knowing he would eventually drag the truth out of her. "I called this morning," she said sadly. "But… the Carrolls said the kitten had already been adopted by a family."

"Oh Em, I'm sorry."

"Hey… it's okay. I guess it just means it's not meant to be. I guess I'm better off alone anyway."

"Well tonight you're not going to be alone. How do you feel about losing yourself in a movie and a huge tub of ice cream with a friend?"

"I think you had better get over here as quickly as you can," Emily laughed.

"Deal." Derek chuckled. "I'll be there soon."

Emily waited rather impatiently for Derek's arrival – excited to get her mind off of her loneliness and the sadness the morning phone call had brought upon her. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door and Emily went to answer it. "Hand over the ice cream, and no body gets hurt buddy," she said jokingly as she swung open the door.

Derek stood at the door, hands behind his back with his head facing towards the floor. He began to speak, "You're really going to hate me, but I forgot the ice cream…" Emily looked at him with genuine confusion but he continued before she could comment. "But I brought something that might help make up for it."

Slowly, he brought his hands forward from behind his back. Emily, still confused, looked at the small black bundle of fur he was holding gently in his hands, and finally, understanding registered in her mind.

"Morgan…" she said softly, both as a question and as the deepest appreciation out of her shocked state. She reached out for the little kitten who crawled excitedly into her arms. "How did you…? But they said…" she stuttered as they made their way inside her place.

"They said what I _told _them to say." Derek smiled, rightfully pleased with himself. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I called them last night and pick this little guy up this morning," he said, remembering the story as he relayed it to her.

"_She's going to love it. Thank you, really." Derek said to Mr. Carroll as he walked to the door holding the kitten._

"_Of course," he said sincerely. "But it is really us who should be thanking you – for bringing our little girl back safely home. You brought my life back to me, and I thank you for it." Mr. Carroll was trying not to cry, but luckily, Derek was distracted by young Addie pulling on his pant leg, looking up to him with expectant eyes, while still in her pink footie pajamas._

"_You have to remember to feed him twice a day. And he loves milk but only when it's warm. He hates when it's cold. Oh and thunderstorms scare him. And…" The little girl was full of excited energy, but still protective over what she considered her baby._

_Derek bent down in front of her. "I promise I will tell Emily all of what you told me. And I know that she will take care of him and love him as much as you do."  
_

"_Is Agent Emily your girlfriend?" Addie asked curiously._

"_No…" Derek smiled but still rather caught off guard by the question._

"_But you want her to be and that's why you're getting her the cat. Right?" her four-year old mind understanding a relationship even two grown adults had yet to be able to figure out on their own._

"_Well, we work together so we're friends and friends… they do nice things for each other… because they care…" Derek said, trying to manage a suitable answer but thankfully was cut off by the excited four-year old._

"_She's going to love it!" Addie exclaimed. She leaned in to give the little cat one last kiss on the head and waved goodbye once more while Derek made his way to his car in the early morning light, smiling at his secret plan as well as Addie's comments about he and Emily's not so conventional relationship._

Derek told Emily the story as they settled onto the floor of her living room to play with the kitten. But he left out some of Addie's commentary that had made him think harder than sometimes even Spencer Reid could. But he put the thought out of his mind for now and relished in the enormous smile plastered to Emily's face.

He then opened up his bag and began pulling out items. "I brought kitty food, treats, toys, a litter box, and litter of course. Me and this little guy had rather a fun time at the pet store." Emily just smiled at Derek, amazed at his goodness and her heart fluttering at the thought that he was her partner, and her best friend.

"Oh… and I almost forgot." Derek said, as he reached into his bag for one last thing. "I may have remembered the ice cream after all" he finished with a mischievous smile.

Emily couldn't resist any more. She leaned over and held Derek in a tight hug. "Do you know how wonderful you are?" she said as she leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you, Derek."

"Always." Morgan winked without missing a beat.

The rest of the night passed quickly. The two partners played with the kitten they had jointly decided to name Sergio after much discussion. But still a baby, the kitten had quickly tired after so much excitement so Derek and Emily put in their movie and ate their ice cream as Sergio crawled up onto his new mom's lap and fell fast asleep, feeling safe and purring contently.

Derek looked over at his best friend and her new pet, proud of himself and proud he had brought a smile to her face – after all, it _was _one of his favorite things. Emily noticed his stare and looked over into his eyes to meet his gaze. "Thank you," she whispered. And that's when she realized it.

_Emily was in love. At first she had tried to deny it but when she looked into those deep brown eyes, she couldn't resist… her heart melted._


End file.
